


A Typical University Night

by Lithal



Series: Dorks in University [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithal/pseuds/Lithal
Summary: A really short fic inspired by a word game.





	A Typical University Night

**Author's Note:**

> Words I had to fit into the fic: plop, Jo, eta, xi, nos, saviour, qi, tile, dug, oxen, dirk, waste, uh, best, erg, fe, ane, dace, la.
> 
> I do not own the characters.

“Tetsu, I’m back!” Aomine yelled as he entered their suite and let his gym bag plop onto the floor. Shucking his shoes off, he headed to the common room where Jo, one of his other roommates, was working on something, and Kuroko was curled up on the couch with his nose buried in a book.

“Welcome back, Aomine-kun; please keep it down, Jo-kun is working,” Kuroko said. Although he had said it in his usual monotone, Aomine felt chided. He glared at Jo, who narrowed his eyes at him in return, that brat. “Aomine-kun. We need to talk.” Kuroko’s quiet voice spoke up before he could put the brat in his place. Hearing this, Jo quickly cleared his things and moved to make himself scarce.

“I’m heading out to the alpha eta xi house to hang out with my friends,” he said, grabbing his keys. “I’ll be late; please don’t use the chain lock,” he called out from the door. The click of the door locking behind Jo made Aomine feel like he had been abandoned in the face of danger, which was kind of ridiculous since he was now alone in the suite with his boyfriend, but also not because it seemed like his boyfriend was a little irritated with him. Just a little. He hoped.

“Tetsu, I—“ he began, but Kuroko gave him a look that had him doing a quick-search of his memory for what he might have done to irritate him.

“I have some questions for you, Aomine-kun. And for now, I want your answers as yesses and nos only. Okay?” he asked. Aomine nodded. “Right,” Kuroko said, pulling out what looked like a long piece—holy shit was he pulling out an actual _list_ from his book? Aomine wondered if he needed to start praying for a saviour.

 _Calm yourself, Daiki,_ he thought. _You can’t have screwed up that bad. Hopefully—Calm down dammit. Concentrate on your qi. Oh wait, had Tetsu asked him something? Shit._

“Earth to Aomine-kun. There you are,” Kuroko said. “Welcome back. First question: There is a crack in a kitchen tile that was not there yesterday. Was that you?”

“Yes,” Aomine answered.

Aomine heard Kuroko sigh softly. “Remember the tub of vanilla ice cream Jo-kun bought for himself?” he began.

_Double shit._

“The middle looks like it has been dug out,” Kuroko continued pleasantly. “He asked me if I knew anything about it.” The glare this time made Aomine feel like an admonished child. “You will buy him a new tub, won’t you?”

“Yes.”  

“Did you break one of Tobio-kun’s model oxen and try to tape it back together?”

_Of course that brat had gone straight to Kuroko. Damn him._

“Yes,” he answered, managing to look appropriately sheepish. He hoped he was imagining Tetsu’s eye twitch.

“And my personal favourite: I found “dirk” in permanent marker on the washroom wall today. On closer inspection, it looks like “dick” with the c changed to an r. Was that your doing?” Kuroko asked, looking especially unimpressed.

This time Aomine actually felt sheepish. “Yes.”

Kuroko sighed and shook his head in disappointment. “Okay. Now you can proceed to waste our time with excuses.”

“Uh,” said Aomine, and stopped.

“Come on, Aomine-kun, you can do better than that,” Kuroko said.

 _He looks like he’s enjoying it, the little bastard,_ Aomine thought fondly. “I dropped my dumbbell on the tile, and then I stepped on the little model thing by accident. It hurt, too,” he said, scowling at the memory of the pain.

“The ice-cream?” Kuroko asked.  

“I stole it to make some milkshake for you,” he answered, feeling like an idiot. Kuroko raised his eyebrows.

“Aomine-kun. You stole a freshman’s ice-cream to make milkshake for me?”

Aomine mumbled under his breath with a huge scowl. Kuroko was actually _smiling,_ the bastard.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I _said_ I thought I’d do something nice for you for once,” Aomine ground out, blushing furiously, not looking at Kuroko, and thankful that his complexion would hide the worst of the blush. He was surprised when he heard Kuroko step forward and then felt a light brush of lips against his cheek.

“What was that for?” he asked with a frown. Kuroko shook his head as if asking himself why he was dating such an idiot.

“While that wasn’t the best way to do something nice for me, Aomine-kun, I do appreciate the effort. I’m still disappointed that you would be immature enough to deface the walls of our washroom—although if I think about it…”

“Come on, Tetsu, I’m not that bad,” Aomine protested. “I’d spent too much time trying to figure out what I did wrong on my chem assignment after deriving an erg for physics. I was tired.”

“I told you not to take chemistry and physics as electives. Not listening to me about that makes you an idiot,” Kuroko said, lightly jabbing Aomine in the side.

“ _Freshman_ chemistry and physics. People told me they were _easy,_ ” Aomine protested.

Kuroko looked unimpressed. “Aomine-kun. What were these people’s majors again? Mechanical engineering, inorganic chemistry, and physical chemistry? Your major is sports management. You barely passed science in high school.”  

Aomine made a face at him. “I know; you don’t have to rub it in. Should’ve listened to you,” he conceded.

 “Yes, you should have. Did you figure out what you did wrong in chemistry?” Kuroko asked, looking smug.

“Yeah, I forgot about the Fe2+ ions, and I mixed up cyclohexane with hexene. Talking about being idiots though, taking “Freshwater ecosystems” as an elective makes you one too. At least I don’t have to memorize what dace is,” Aomine countered, grabbing Kuroko and tickling him.

“So we’re both idiots. Makes us perfect for each other,” Kuroko said with a slight smile, twisting in Aomine’s arms and looking up at him. Aomine leaned down to kiss Kuroko, but before their lips could meet, Kuroko’s phone buzzed and startled them apart. Kuroko smiled wryly and answered the phone, while Aomine settled for wrapping his arms lightly around his waist. He could hear someone in the background singing. Or trying, anyway. It was a very drunken attempt at singing, and all he heard was some slurred “la la la.” The person actually on the phone sounded irritated but was speaking too fast for him to understand.

“Yes…yes…please slow down…yes, we’ll be right there. I apologize for that. Thank you,” was how Kuroko’s side of the conversation went. After hanging up, Kuroko sighed and leaned against Aomine for a moment. “We need to go get Jo-kun from the alpha eta xi house. He is drunk. Very drunk, and the house president does not want him there tonight.”

“Can’t we just leave him there?” Aomine asked.

“Of course not,” Kuroko admonished. “We can always continue after we come back,” he said, grabbing his keys from the table.

Reluctantly, Aomine followed. Jo wasn’t getting a new tub of ice-cream after this. In fact, Aomine would steal the rest of it too.  


End file.
